


The One Left Behind

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair leaves with Eli Stoddard and Jim is left to think about all he had missed.  Will Jim come to his senses?  Will Blair?Happy Birthday, G.  :) A little early instead of a little late.  :)
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The One Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).

  


**The One Left Behind**

  


[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/TheOneLeftBehindglconstien_zpsbmbpniul.png.html)

The best offer Simon could give to Blair was for him to go to the academy and become a cop that way. Blair didn’t want that, no matter how much it upset Jim. Jim wanted Blair as his partner, but Jim hadn’t gone to bat for Blair at all. So when Eli Stoddard asked Blair to join him on a dig, Blair gladly accepted. There would be pay involved, not to mention all the things he loved to do.

When Jim got home from the station that night, he seemed grumpy, but Blair knew he had to tell Jim that night because he was leaving in the morning. 

“Hey, Jim. How was your day?”

“It was shit, Sandburg. I had to do all my paperwork alone and go on calls all day long too. The day felt like it would never end. I wish you would make up your mind about the job offer from Simon. We need to make plans.”

“Jim, it’s funny that you said this. I took a job with Eli Stoddard and just called Simon about 20 minutes ago. He said he understood and I’ll be back in about six months.”

“Wait a minute! You decided to take a job with Eli without even discussing it with me? I thought we were partners, at least here at home. What the fuck, Blair?”

“I knew you would get angry, but I told you I didn’t want to become a cop. I told you that a month ago. You and Simon tend to ignore what I say when it comes to the station job. I’m sorry, but I’m leaving for six months. I don’t like it either, but it’s a job and I have no others that I was being offered. Please say you’ll understand,” Blair practically begged. 

“So you think I’m just going to wait until you get home? Is that it? I don’t want to be your partner anymore, how do you like that? I’m not waiting for you,” Jim almost shouted. 

“Jim, that’s fine if you don’t want to wait for me. I totally understand. I’ll sleep in the office tonight. I’m sorry…”

“Bullshit. You think you can just leave everything here? Try again, Blair. I’m leaving and when I get back, I want all your shit out of the loft.”

“My name is on the title, remember?” Blair was almost shouting this time. 

“Fine, I’ll move. Your place will be here when you get back. I’ll stay in a hotel tonight and will move everything out tomorrow.”

“Jim, don’t be so obnoxious. There is no need for you to move. When I get back we’ll discuss all of this. I have to get to bed. Eli is picking me up at 3:00 in the morning for our early flight.”

“I never believed you would just write me off like this, Blair.”

“I didn’t think you would write me off either, Jim. It takes two to tango, I guess.” 

“Tango? What the fuck does that mean?”

“Never mind. I’ve got to rest.” Blair went into the office and shut the door. 

Jim went over and knocked on the door and asked, “Did you at least leave your itinerary for me? So I know when you’ll be back and all that?”

“It’s all on the counter. I’m sorry, Jim.”

“Yeah? That makes two of us. I believed you when you said you loved me. Now I know that I don’t matter at all. We had Christmas plans, Blair. Did you forget?”

Blair opened the door with his red-rimmed eyes and answered, “I didn’t forget. But no other job offers were coming in. I had hoped that you and Simon would figure out something for me to do at the station without being a cop. But you didn't even try.”

Jim turned and walked away. He grabbed the paper with Blair’s notes on it and walked upstairs. He lay on his bed and read the paper like it was written with some type of poisonous ink. He couldn’t put the paper down fast enough.

* * *

The following morning after little sleep, Jim got up and saw that Blair was gone. He was torn between wanting to scream at his lover or cry. Being tough Jim Ellison, it surely wasn’t going to be the crying part. 

Jim showered and noticed everything that was Blair’s, in the bathroom, was gone. He couldn’t believe how he slept through it all. No matter how mad he was, he had wanted to say goodbye this morning and wish him well. _Fuck! I can’t do anything right._

* * *

When Jim got to the bullpen, everyone stayed out of his way. Simon watched the angry man go to his desk and sit down. 

“Ellison, my office…”

Jim got up, not wanting to talk to anyone this morning, but went anyway.

“Yes, sir?”

“Oh, cut the crap, get in here, shut the door and sit down. I want to talk to you,” Simon barked. 

Jim did shut the door and sat down as ordered. Then he looked at Simon with his sad, lonely eyes and Simon asked, “Did he leave?”

“Yeah. At 3:00 this morning. Didn’t care if he was hurting us or not. All he could think about was himself. I’ve never been so angry, Simon.”

“What did he want from us?”

“He said we could have found something for him, we didn’t try hard enough. Basically, he told me we broke up.”

“He said it, or you said it?” Simon wondered. 

“I might have said it. Hell, I don’t remember what I said. All I know is we had Christmas plans and now we don’t.”

“Christmas is two weeks away. Maybe he’ll come to his senses by then.”

“I think I told him I wasn’t waiting for him, Simon.”

“You’re joking? That was cruel, Jim. You know he loves you more than anyone ever has. What is wrong with you?”

Jim jumped up out of the chair and shouted, “I knew you would take his side.”

“Jim, he’s your lover, not some piece of shit you can stomp on.”

“He stomped on me and what about you? You never tried to do anything about keeping him here either. Both of us are to blame, Simon. Now, if you don’t mind I’ve got work to do.”

“Try not to take things out on everyone else, Jim. We’re to blame, not them.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Jim almost whispered as he walked out the door.

* * *

Jim worked on his files for the next two hours, then Megan walked up to him and asked, “Would you like to have lunch with me, Jimbo?”

Jim knew she didn’t know yet, or she wouldn’t be talking to him at all. “I’m a little busy here today.”

“Maybe I’ll call Sandy. He might have time, right?”

“He left town, Megan. He went on a dig with Eli Stoddard. He’ll be gone for six months.”

“Oh my God. You blokes broke up?”

“Megan, please keep your voice down. You’ll see him in six months and he can tell you how much fun he had on the dig.”

“I don’t believe how calmly you’re taking this. This is because you and Simon didn’t go to the Commissioner and ask for a consultant job for him. He would have gone along with it, but you guys wanted him to be a cop. Well, Sandy isn’t cop material. He’s better than any of us. You don’t deserve him, Jim Ellison.” She turned and stormed to her desk but Jim could tell she was close to tears. Too bad she couldn’t have sensed that Jim was too. 

Jim got up and knocked on Simon’s door. 

“Come in, Jim.”

Jim walked in, shut the door and sat down in front of his boss. “Sir, do you think we could get a consultant job for Blair, when he returns? I think the Commissioner would do it for us. We’re a good team and he likes Blair a lot.”

“Let me go and ask him. I already called and made an appointment for today. Go get your reports done and I’ll take care of this. We won’t let him slip through your hands again.”

“Thanks, Simon.” Jim walked out much happier knowing they were going to try something. He was so glad of that. Blair had been right, they didn’t try hard enough.

* * *

When Simon got back from his meeting, he gestured for Jim to follow him into his office. Jim got up and walked into the room and closed the door.

“How hard do you think it would be to find Sandburg?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“The Commissioner said he can have a paid consultant job, with sick days, insurance and pension too. He’ll work with all of us, but mostly you. What do you think?” 

“I think it’s great, Simon. Can I have some days off to find him?”

“Already put you in for a week. Now, get out of here and find your better half.”

“I’ll let you know when I find him, Simon.”

“Good luck, Jim.” 

Jim walked up to Megan’s desk and said, “I’m going to find him. Mum’s the word, okay?”

“I don’t understand that. What do you mean?”

“Mum’s the word means please keep it between us. Keep it quiet, got it?”

She hugged Jim and said, “Go find him.”

Jim practically ran to the elevator and got on. He was smiling like crazy all the way downstairs to the garage.

* * *

When Jim got home, his heart hurt when he saw Blair’s car in the parking lot. He parked next to it and started up the stairs to pack for his trip. When he unlocked the door he was hit with Blair scent and heard Blair’s heartbeat upstairs. He could hear Blair’s quiet sobbing and it broke Jim’s heart.

He walked up the stairs and took off his clothes. Blair hadn’t noticed that Jim was even in the room. He had music playing and was so sad. Jim smiled when he realized that Blair had earbuds in and was listening to their favorite song. Jim climbed onto the bed and Blair jumped and tried to get away. 

Jim pulled him close to his body and said, “You’re not getting away this time. I’m never letting you go again. I love you so much.”

“I couldn’t leave. I had to take a cab home from the airport. I was so heartbroken that I couldn’t leave you alone. You’re part of me now and what made me think I could leave? If you want me to be a cop, I’ll be a cop. I’m not leaving again.”

“Guess what, babe?”

“What? Why are you so happy?”

“First of all, I was here to pack to go and find you. I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. We belong together, it’s as simple as that. Next, we have a new job offer for you. Who wants to hear about it?”

“Really? I want to hear. I’m dying to hear, but first I need to blow my nose and get a wonderful kiss from you.”

Jim handed him a Kleenex and waited until Blair was ready for a super luscious kiss. Jim was going to remind him of why he really came back.

Once they were done kissing, Jim sat on the bed and said, “You’re going to be a Major Crimes Paid Consultant. You’ll work with anyone that needs help in the bullpen but mostly me. Good pay, sick leave, insurance and even a pension, just like us babe.”

Blair started bouncing on the bed and said, “When do I start?”

“Shit, I forgot to ask that part. I was focused on getting on a plane and bringing you back home. Have I mentioned how glad I am that you’re here? I’m really sorry for the crappy things I said last night.”

“You are forgiven, Jim. I hope you’ll forgive me too.”

Jim kissed him once again and said, “I always forgive you because I can’t bear to be without you.”

Jim called Simon and asked, “When can Blair start his new job?”

“He didn’t leave? I’m so happy for all of us. Tomorrow. It starts same time as you and you both have the same days off.”

“Thank you, Simon. We’ll see you in the morning. Could you tell Megan for me?”

“I will. See you both tomorrow. Tell Blair, I’m happy he stayed.”

“So, when do I start, man?”

“In the morning. No rest for the wicked.”

“Could you make love to me right now?” Blair asked. 

“I thought you would never ask…”

And they did just that. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A special Happy Birthday sent your way from your birthday buddy, Vincent.


End file.
